


Why Not?

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: This is me cross-posting my work from ffnet :D





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is me cross-posting my work from ffnet :D

Why not? I would ask her that question and she would just lower her head and say "Because we're not the same" but she didn't say 'I'm a human and you're a spirit' which is lefty hanging at the thin air.

She's right after all. We can't be together. I would leave eternally and she would die at some point of time. But I don't care. Why would I? As long as I can be by her side I wouldn't hesitate to give up my everlasting life. Why not? I mean, I would just choose to die with her rather than to live without her at all.

Why not sacrifice everything you do not wish to have for the one you truly want? Ha, it's not a sacrifice at all because you're only giving up what you don't need to get what you desire. I would gladly do it for her. Just for HER, my Celestial Mage…

Why not?

 

End

 

 


End file.
